Void Steve
Void Steve was so annoying. I hate this Steve the most. He is literally trash. If anyone is missing Rainbow Steve, you should be hating this guy. Void Steve is the brother to Galaxy Steve, what a shame. Well, he isn't really a brother, but they both relate to a much higher standard. Void Steve appears in The Steve Saga, after Sabre, Rainbow Steve, and Purple Steve defeat Memory Steve. Galaxy Steve at this point is lost somewhere. Void Steve appeared and destroyed the machine that Memory Steve was building, because it probably wouldn't have a use being that Memory Steve was dead. Keep note that Memory Steve worked for Void Steve. Void Steve then destroys an immense amount of land, but he wasn't visible. He remained hidden while he took away land. He then revealed himself, but he didn't have a voice. He didn't even show the maximum of his powers. Only a couple of episodes later did he have a voice of his own. It is way deeper than Illusion Steve's voice. -------- After Rainbow Steve, Sabre, and Purple Steve find Galaxy Steve, they try to trap Void Steve and absorbs some of his powers at the same time. Void Steve then took control of Purple Steve and made him really tired. Void Steve then disappeared, and left Sabre having to deal with a crazy Purple Steve who keeps calling him "Big Chicken", Galaxy Steve who doesn't know how to control his powers at the moment, and Rainbow Steve who is trying to "help" Galaxy Steve by trying to smack him with a stick. Sabre and the psychopaths end up on an island. Sabre puts a pumpkin over Purple Steves head to stop him from looking at Sabre, and entrapping him in some dirt, and stopped Galaxy Steve from losing control, and Rainbow Steve from trying to beat Galaxy Steve up. Luckily everything seems to be safe. Galaxy Steve and Rainbow Steve are pretty chill. Purple Steve is now just dumb in the head. Galaxy Steve told Sabre that there was a way to make the entire island seem invisible to anyone outside of the island. After they successfully made the island vanish, in a way, they needed a way to break the obsidian used to build the machine. Problem with that is that they didn't have any diamonds. Galaxy Steve would have given the pickax a bit of power to try to make it as powerful as a diamond pickax would've been. The machine had a slot for Galaxy Steve to be in, but accidentally Rainbow Steve went in it instead, because he was not paying any attention. Rainbow Steve turned into a rainbow pickax. Sabre and Galaxy Steve were shocked that they had turned someone into a talking pickax. Luckily the pickax worked. They got there obsidian. But what would be the use of telling you about their mishap in Void Steves page? Moments later Void Steve found where they were hiding. Sabre, Galaxy Steve and Rainbow Steve fled A.S.A.P. They forgot Purple Steve was hidden in the dirt cylinder. Void Steve never found the confused Purple Steve, but he was studying how the machines worked. Later Void Steve found the 3, and he was surprised that one of them was a pickax. So now it was a 2 v 1. Or was it? Sabre struck Void Steve with the rainbow pickax, and it dealt damage, but they didn't want to use Rainbow Steve too much, because every item has durability, and once it runs out, the item is destroyed, but right now, Rainbow Steve is that item. Void Steve got scared and fled. Shortly after, Rainbow Steve was back to himself and was joyful to be free from being banged around. (MORE TO FOLLOW) Category:The Steve Saga Category:Bad Steve